The Truth Behind the Catfights
by MechaUltimaZero
Summary: Ever wonder why Angewomon and LadyDevimon were REALLY fighting? The truth is in these pages! Rated M for safety. Expect a helluva lot of crack.


This Could Get Awkward....

**Summary: Why were Angewomon and LadyDevimon always catfighting? Let us see the TRUE answer! Also, I've thrown in an OC. Crackfic! **

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Timeline: Adventure 02**

**Pairing: Kari/Davis/OC**

** Angewomon/Magnamon/LadyDevimon (Sorta -_-)**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**OK, let's roll!**

________

Odaiba was in total chaos, as a pair of Ultimate-level Digimon was battling it out in mid-air over the city. They were powerful, roughly human-sized, and extraordinarily pissed off.

They were… catfighting?

Angewomon and LadyDevimon had, sure enough, engaged in a one-of-a-kind catfight.

"Take my **Celestial Arrows**, you witch**!**" Damn, if that was any indication, then things were getting serious.

_______

_Meanwhile, on the ground…._

__________

Directly below the Digimon women high in the sky, there was another fierce, borderline epic battle at the corner of Lora and Moll.

"How dare you, you skank!" shouted the raven-haired teen as she bitch-slapped Kari.

It had started out as mere glares.

It had since then progressed on to biting, hitting, hair-pulling, etc.

Matt, quite frankly confused at Kari's sudden violent behavior and wondering just _what the hell was going on_, needed Tai and Sora's help to break the two apart before he could ask, "OK you two, just what the devil is this about, anyway?!"

And, in alarming unison, Kari and June both pointed at the other and yelled, "She's been hitting on _my_ Davis!"

Matt face-palmed as he signaled for the two ladies to follow him, Tai, and Sora to a DigiDestined meeting to try and sort this out.

_________

_Meanwhile, back with the Digital catfighters…_

* * *

Gabumon, quite frankly concerned about Angewomon's sudden apparent bloodlust and the fact that LadyDevimon was fighting with even greater reckless abandon than usual, Digivolved to MetalGarurumon and _still_ needed help from WarGreymon and Garudamon to separate the feisty ladies without hurting them.

The so-called "Howling Friendship" stated, "Now normally, I would just let you two slug it out, but this is really getting out of hand. So just what the devil are you fighting about, anyway?"

At the **exact** same time and tone of voice, the pair of Ultimate women shouted, "_She's_ been trying to date MY Veemon!"

As WarGreymon and Garudamon face-palmed (MetalGarurumon de-Digivolved into WereGarurumon so he could do the same), the Knight of Courage signaled for the Angel of Light and the Queen of Darkness to follow him to a meeting of the DigiDestined and the Destined Digimon to try and sort this out.

__________

Davis and Veemon, funnily enough, had completely slept through all the commotion on a train back from Shibuya. They did, though, have a reason for not knowing about current events.

They'd been training the "DigiDestined Hybrids": Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, J.P., Koji and Koichi. And the sparring match between Flamedramon and BurningGreymon had been purely **EPIC**.

So imagine his surprise when he got a text message from his predecessor, Tai, about a meeting at the soccer field between the original 13 DigiDestined and their Destined Digimon.

Shrugging it off as something he'd find out at the meeting, he went back to sleep, since the train wouldn't stop for another hour or so.

This plan, like so many others of his, was completely ruined when Izzy showed up with Kabuterimon to bring them in faster.

_________

Twenty-six people and Digimon stood or sat in a circle at a local soccer field. On one side was the DigiDestined: Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, T.K., Kari, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Cody, Ken, June, and Davis.

On the other side were their Digimon partners: Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Palmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, BlackGatomon, and Veemon.

It escaped no one's notice that Davis, Kari, and June were being kept at the maximum distance from each other, as were their partners.

Wanting to get this over with, Tai gave a brief overview of the situation for the benefit of those who weren't up to date (Davis, Cody, and Mimi; nearly everyone else had either gotten involved or witnessed one or both "battles"). "Okay guys, long story short, June and my sister Kari were catfighting over who gets to have Davis as her boyfriend – and Angewomon and LadyDevimon were having a similar battle over Veemon. While competition over love interests is perfectly fine, this is getting a little excessive. Izzy, crunch the numbers."

Izzy, nodding his head, turned on his computer and pulled up a PowerPoint presentation he'd created just for this situation. Then, turning it around on his lap, he showed everyone his findings.

"As you can see, at the current rates of violence between Kari/June – and more importantly, Gatomon/BKGatomon (and their Digivolutions) – the city of Odaiba will be completely obliterated as collateral damage once they take this to the Mega level. Therefore, in order to not get innocent people killed, we must settle this here and now!"

Everyone at that moment looked at Davis and Veemon. Matt, deciding to play a bit of a joke, suggested, "Well instead of trying to kill each other, how about more... friendly competition. Try to –" he waved his hand in the air vaguely "I don't know, try and coerce them to like you more than the other."

June, getting a strange glint in her eyes, asked, "Coerce? You mean like seduce, right?"

Again making vague hand gestures, Matt said, "Yeah, sure. If that's how you want to go about it, then knock yourselves out." Then, remembering _why_ the meeting had been called, he amended, "Just don't take that literally!"

So right there, June and Kari shook hands (each trying to crush the other's), as did Gatomon and BKGatomon. Kari said, "Let the best woman win," while June replied, "I'm sure that I will. Sorry you'll be stuck with second place."

Gatomon and her "cousin", though, simply glared at each other.

And then, just as they both were about to hit Davis and Veemon with everything they had, they realized that he had disappeared with a note, saying, _Look, um, we need to go get some groceries for my mom and sister, so how about Ken or T.S. or somebody just fills us in on what we missed, alright?_

_ Davis and Veemon _

_P.S.: Sorry T.K., when I said T.S. this time it was an accident I swear!_

June quickly snatched up the note and held it to her chest, saying, "Aw, he's looking out for his family before anyone else! How _romantic_…"

Kari attempted to cry foul by saying, "Hey there June, I saw him first!"

The raven-haired beauty retorted with "Pfft. You may have seen him first, but you were still going after T.K. back then! _**I**_ saw Davis as a love interest first, rather than just a friend or teammate."

Tai, who was by this point beginning to develop a serious headache, separated the two polar opposites and said, "This discussion is over for right now, so PLEASE, give it a rest. I don't know, plot your strategies in your heads for the rest of the day or something, but you two are really beginning to freak me out!"

_________

**Author's Note: By Odin, I can't believe I've written this. It just came to me randomly when I was reading a Davis/Kari fic and was also reading the LadyDevimon article on the Digimon Wiki. After being reminded of the Angewomon/LadyDevimon catfights, this just suddenly came to me. I'm presently torn about 50-50 on whether or not I should continue this. Reviews are appreciated. While calm, mature reviews are preferable to flames, I probably understand reasoning for the latter. And to anyone out there who's waiting on me to continue my Naruto fics, I'm currently working on the next chapters for "Manhunter" and "For the Glory of the Empire".**

**My views about Digimon: I like the Adventure and Frontier storylines best, but my favorite pairings are without doubt Davis/Kari and Takato/Rika. I absolutely HATE Data Squad, and completely redesigning Agumon/Greymon pisses me off to no end. And on top of that, I can't tell any real difference between Greymon/GeoGreymon. Are they really enough different to explain qualify as separate Digimon? I say it now, Data Squad is a complete insult to the entire Agumon Digivolution Series. Even Frontier's BurningGreymon and EmperorGreymon with KendoGarurumon and MagnaGarurumon aren't so disrespectful. In fact, they're much more obviously tributes to Adventure (EmperorGreymon = WarGreymon; KendoGarurumon= MetalGarurumon). And Burst Mode? WTF? The only Digimon around here badass enough to warrant Mode Changes are Imperialdramon and Lucemon – and Lucemon only because he's the Final Boss, so to speak. I had seriously better stop before my rant becomes longer than the story I wrote it with….**


End file.
